Hero
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 121. Hero: "Everybody regarded Matthew and his friends as heroes. That was a known fact. But Matthew himself doesn't think that he is a hero."


**I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn**

**Theme 121: Hero**

Everybody regarded Matthew and his friends as heroes. That was a known fact. But Matthew himself doesn't think that he is a hero.

After all, he helped cause the Grave Eclipse. Sure, he did stop it, but it was at the cost of Sveta's brother. Not to mention that he took it upon himself to stop the Eclipse because he caused it, which led to the rest of his friends to almost die along with him. And he also tried to activate the Apollo's Lens, but he got repelled back.

Not to mention that his father was regarded as a legend. He did meet the people's expectations of following in his father's footsteps, but it costed so many lives...

Without meaning to, these thoughts built a mental block until nobody could get through it. Not even Karis. He just went through the process of saving his father and then stayed in his newly rebuilt room, only coming out to eat and stuff like that, but he only comes out when he is sure that everyone was gone. At least, that's what everyone

He insists that he is fine, and that he just needs to think, but Issac has had enough when an entire month has passed by with the same excuse used every day.

Issac knew what his son was going through. Seeing death for the first time had an impact on him also. So he tried to open the door to the room gently and not let his frustration show.

"Matthew?"

No response.

He opened it wider to see that Matthew was just staring out of the window of his room while sitting on his bed. His son was watching the setting sun with no emotion on his face.

Issac only entered the room and walked to the bed. He sat on it and just stared at Matthew, waiting for a response.

Matthew didn't look like he was going to answer soon, so Issac started the conversation. "I know that it's hard for you to go through this, and I have faced death before during my travels. I know what you are going through, Matthew."

Still no response at all. He said, "Look, Matthew, you have to talk at some time. You have to talk it out with other people. I mean, you have all of your friends-"

"What is a hero, Dad?"

Issac was clearly caught off guard that his son was speaking to him after an entire month. Matthew's voice was quiet, but was clear as a bell. Nevertheless, Issac thought hard about the question. He finally answered, "A hero is a person who is willing to sacrifice many things to help others. Even if that sacrifice is their own life."

Matthew still stared out of the window. He said, "I agree. But a hero is also someone who takes action because he _can_ do it. A hero is someone who wants to ensure safety, so they have to plan out every step, every possibility, to limit the loss of life. Heroes who charge in recklessly can become heroes, or they can die before they actually experience what a hero is like. And if they don't die, they will still have to pay a price."

He turned to face Issac, and Issac could see that his son's eyes have changed. They were now a blank blue rather than the grayish blue that Issac knew Matthew had inherited from him. Just looking at Matthew's eyes told Issac what he had been hiding. Matthew had gone blind.

Issac tried to stop it, but a gasp still managed to escape. He said, "How...?"

"I was that hero that charged in recklessly. I tried to activate the Apollo's Lens, but I became blind by the light. Volechek knew that I couldn't exactly activate it because I was blind, so he did it for me. But it costed his own life."

Issac only remained silent. Matthew said, "I think Volechek somehow passed his sense of smell and hearing to me, because now, those senses make up for my sight."

Issac had a feeling that Matthew was done talking so he said, "You don't have to go through this alone, Matthew. You've got a ton of friends to help you through this."

The hero only continued to stare out the window.

**I rushed the ending, but I need to post this because the day is ending soon.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
